Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly with dual molded lens element. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In the field of portable photographing devices, such as mobile phones, the size, thickness and weight of the optical lens assembly thereof are decreased for satisfying the demand of miniaturization, however, the amount of the components in photographing devices is increased for enhancing the image quality at the same time. Hence, it is difficult for effectively controlling the stray light without decreasing the aligning precision of the lens elements.
In the conventional lens assembling structure for the compact lens assembly, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,508, the aligning precision of the lens assembly can be maintained. When the stray light is generated in the lens assembly, the ink coating or the light shutter is usually used. However, both of the ink coating or the light shutter would affect the lens assembling structure for the aligning precision of the lens assembly.
In detail, it is difficult to control the surface shape and size by the general ink coating process under the compact size, thus the micron meter or above variation would be generated on the portion with ink coating. Therefore, the aligning precision of the lens assembly would be decreased or the lens element thereof would be tilted when the assembling surface of the lens element with ink coating, and the image quality would be degraded. Furthermore, when the ink coating is coated on the inner corner portion, the gap would easily be generated and the stray light would be further induced.
The light shutter can provide expert dimensional accuracy controlling ability than the ink coating which is applied to the lens assembly for avoiding the stray light. However, the light shutter has larger reflectivity, and the covered area is decreased when the shutter is directly embedded with the lens element, and the ability for controlling the stray light would be restricted.
Therefore, it is important for providing the lens assembly which satisfies both of the aligning precision of the lens assembly and the demand of the stray light control.